2brokegirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 4
On March 13, 2014, CBS announced that 2 Broke Girls would return for a fourth season during the 2014–2015 television season. Source It will premiere in October, 2014, due to The Big Bang Theory taking its timeslot for the first 6 weeks of the TV season. 2 Broke Girls will take over the 8pm slot when TBBT heads back to its permanent home on Thursday in late October. Source Recording Dates Source Spoilers And the Reality Problem *This episode is written by Michael Patrick King and directed by Don Scardino. Source Source 2 * Jonathan Kite posted a photo of Matthew Moy, Garrett Morris and himself on twitter. Source * Whitney Cummings posted a photo of Beth Behrs and Kat Dennings behind the scenes on her twitter. Source * Jonathan Kite posted a photo of Matthew Moy and himself on his twitter doing an impression of a scene in Mrs. Doubtfire in honor of Robin Williams following the news that he'd passed away. Source * Morgan Murphy posted a photo of Beth Behrs, Kat Dennings, and Jennifer Coolidge rehearsing a scene in Sophie's apartment on her Instagram. Source * Morgan Murphy posted a photo of Beth Behrs, Kat Dennings, and Garrett Morris on her Instagram behind the scenes of this episode. Source * Michelle Nader posted a behind-the-scenes photo of Beth Behrs and Kat Dennings on her Instagram. Source * Kim Kardashian West will guest star in this episode as herself. In the episode, a television producer approaches Max and Caroline about shooting an episode of “Keeping Up With The Kardashians” at their cupcake window. Source Source 2 * “They need a big bump, and providence sort of smiles on them when they find out that Keeping Up With the Kardashians is doing a segment in Williamsburg, and that they may make an appearance at their shop,” executive producer Michael Patrick King tells TVLine. “The girls know what that kind of exposure would mean to them. And it turns out there is a bit of a cherry on the ice cream, or the cupcake, because Kim does appear at their window.” Source *Their money troubles are about to get worse than ever before, since they'll get mugged by someone they least expect! Source 402 * Darren Criss went to the filming of this episode, but it is not known whether he will be a guest in this episode. Source * Jesse Metcalfe posted a photo from the live taping on his twitter and whosay, he will be guest starring in this episode. Source Source 2 * Jesse Metcalfe will be playing Max’s new weekly booty call (their relationship is so casual that she doesn’t even know his name). As of now, he is booked for one episode. Source 403 * Jonathan Kite tweeted that he is learning Ukrainian, since this was tweeted a few days before the live tape of this episode it is implied he will be speaking Ukrainian in this episode. Source 404 *Beth Behrs posted a photo of Kat Dennings and herself on her instagram, behind the scenes of this episode. Source *Kat Dennings posted a photo of herself on her instagram, behind the scenes of this episode. Source *Kat Dennings posted a photo of Gunner, the horse that plays Chestnut, on set, on her instagram. Source *The episode was directed by Don Scardino. Source *Matthew Moy posted a photo behind the scenes of the episode of director, Don Scardino, Garrett Morris, Jennifer Coolidge, Jonathan Kite, and himself. He states that Morgan Murphy took the photo, though it is not know if she wrote the episode, or if she just happened to be on set. Source 405 *Kat Dennings posted a behind the scenes photo of Matthew Moy taken during rehearsals on her Instagram. Source *Morgan Murphy posted a behind the scenes photo of Beth Behrs on her Instagram. Source *Morgan Murphy posted a behind the scenes photo of Beth Behrs, Kat Dennings, and Jonathan Kite, along with writing assistant Rachel Lind, showrunner Michael Patrick King, and director Don Scardino, on her Instagram. Source And the Model Apartment *King is hoping to land a gaggle of Victoria's Secret models for a ripped-from-the-headlines episode focusing on New York City's crackdown on Airbnb. Source *Victoria's Secret model Lily Aldridge is set to appear in the episode, as confirmed on her twitter along with an Instagram photo of the script cover. Source *Martha Hunt will also be guest-starring in the episode. Source *Lily Aldridge posted a behind the scenes photo of Beth Behrs, Kat Dennings, fellow model Martha Hunt, and herself on her Instagram. Source *The episode will air on December 8th; It will air one day prior to THE VICTORIA’S SECRET FASHION SHOW, which will be broadcast Tuesday, Dec. 9. Source *In the episode, the models rent out Max and Caroline’s apartment for a girls’ weekend in order to have an authentic Williamsburg experience. Source *Beth Behrs posted a photo of the cast on her twitter via WhoSay. Source *Michael Cornacchia will be guest starring in this episode. Source And a Loan for Christmas * Information *The cast and crew began preparing for the new season on August, 6th. Source Source 2 *Justin Elizabeth Sayre will be writing for the show this season. Source *The show will return from mid-season break on January 5th 2015. Source Future Episodes *With real-life bakery Crumbs having closed all its locations in July, Caroline and Max will conclude "there's a serial killer coming after cupcakes" as they enter Season 4, says showrunner Michael Patrick King. "The girls are going to see that they need to evolve their business, and they'll even go into a different wing of cupcakes." While initial results will be encouraging, the exec producer hints, the new source of income will dry up by mid-season. "They're gonna take a big, big hit this year," King promises. "For the first time, like all entrepreneurs, they're going to go into debt. You're going to see that end-of-episode total go below zero." Source *Outside of the kitchen, there'll be "one, maybe two weddings and a baby" for the "core diner family" — but probably not a lot of serious romance for the girls, at least not in the first half of the year. "They care so much about getting ahead that a real somebody has to show up for them to take time away from their dream." Source *There are some big changes coming up for Max and Caroline this season on 2 Broke Girls, including a hot new haircut for one of our leading ladies! Plus, get ready for a new (super secret!) romance for Max, and, get this--his job is so lame that even Max thinks it's pathetic. Which is really saying something, considering she's worked every horrible job in the book. Source *We can't chat about 2 Broke Girls without touching upon the financial issues of our dynamic duo. There will be a brand new business endeavor that could greatly impact the girls' bank accounts, and although we cannot reveal exactly what this new opportunity will be, we can spill that we could not be more excited for the shake-up. Source *A glitzy new location's also on deck this season when the gals get side gigs at a schmancy Manhattan restaurant. And, yes (for those keeping count), this means they've got three jobs now. Source *In an upcoming episode, we have a little gay character, about 11 years old. He’s sitting with his mother in the diner, and she orders a sandwich. He says, “This is why you’re single.” She says: “I’m not single. I’m married to your father.” And I wrote, “I love you, Mom, but stop pushing your lifestyle in my face.” Source *Because Max’s mother is “such a giant, off-camera icon to me,” exec producer Michael Patrick King is in no rush to give her a face. Though it sounds like he’ll stop just short of that. “This season, in the first couple episodes, you will get a little glimpse of her. Not necessarily a visual glimpse — but something abstract. A tease,” he shared with us. “She’ll become a little more real every season.” Source Category:2 Broke Girls Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:2014 Category:2015